What we do for a loved one
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: It's Natsu's birthday and the guild wants to celebrate it. But there's one little problem, Natsu's mate, Gray isn't feeling so well. Will he still attend the party? Will Natsu notice that somethings of with his ice princess?


AN: Hey everyone this is my secound Fairy Tail fanfic

Characters still don't belong to me

FTFT

It was early in the morning, something around 6 am, when Gray got up to make breakfast for Natsu and himself. Normally Natsu was the first one up, since Gray liked to lay in on their days off. But today was different. Today was Natsu's birthday and Gray wanted to make his beloved dragon slayer his favourite breakfast, and bring it to their bedroom, so that they could have breakfast in bed. He had to get it done before the dragon slayer would wake up, or else Natsu would be in the kitchen before Gray could even count to ten.

While the ice-mage prepared their food, he felt a headache coming up. He thought not much about it, deciding it was from getting up so early and still being tired. When everything was ready he placed it on a tray, went to their shared bedroom, and placed it on the bedside table.

Just seconds later the dragon slayer began to slowly wake up, due to the sudden smell of food in the room. "Good morning Natsu and happy birthday." Gray said softly, once Natsu was fully awake. The dragon slayer looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, but why are you up so early?" "Well, it's your birthday... and you did the same for me a few months ago... So I thought it would be nice to return the favour." The ice-mage explained thoughtfully. As a response, Natsu pulled Gray down and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Natsu." They heard the blue exceed shout, when they went over to the kitchen, after they've finished their breakfast. "This is for you" Happy handed Natsu a fish and smiled at him. "It's the best one I could find." He said proudly. Natsu thanked him and put the fish away, while Gray took care of the things they used this morning.

To the ice-mages luck the headache from earlier had disappeared and only the tiredness has been left. It wasn't perfect and he still didn't liked it but there wasn't really anything he could do right now.

Once Happy finished talking about how great the fish, he got for Natsu, was and Gray had taken care of everything, Natsu suggested that they should go to the guild. Normally they would agree with him but today neither Happy nor Gray wanted him to go there, at least not now, since they still had to do things for the party the guild wanted to throw for him. "It's way too early to go there and I'm still tired from getting up so early. Can't we just stay here? Or couldn't you and Happy do something?" Gray protested half heartily and looked over to Happy, hoping he would get what he wanted him to do. "Maybe we could go fishing, so that the fish I got you won't be so alone."Happy continued Gray's train of thought. "Hmm... this isn't such a bad idea. It's been quite a while since we went fishing together and Gray really looks like he could need a bit more rest." Natsu agreed with what his best friend and mate told him and decided with Gray that they would meet at the guild when he and Happy got back from their fishing trip.

Natsu and Happy got everything they needed and left Gray alone at home. The ice-mage thought about going to the guild right away, but decided against it and went back to bed instead, hoping that he wouldn't feel so tired anymore once he wakes up, so that he could go to the guild and help the others to prepare the party. After his little nap, which turned out to be two and a half hour long, all his hopes were shattered when he noticed that instead of better, he only felt worse. The ice-mage was still tired, the headache was there again and he just didn't feel so good in general.

Gray dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day. There was no way he could get out of helping the others, since he was one of the people who thought it would be nice to throw a real party for the dragon slayer, instead of just having a normal party like they had nearly every weekend. Everyone of team Natsu plus Wendy wanted this day to be special.

When he was ready he made his way to the guild. Once he arrived, he went inside and saw that the others had already started to decorate the guild. "Where have you been? We wanted to meet over an hour ago." Erza demanded as he entered the guild, looking sternly at him. "Sorry. I overslept..." Gray apologised, his hand rubbing his neck, something he did quite often in situations like this. The requip-mage glared a bit at him but decided to drop the subject after she got a good look at him and saw that he still looked tired. "Hmm okay. Why don't you go and help the other guys to put up the decorations." Gray did as he was told and helped them to decorate the rest of the guild, while Erza walked over to the girls and helped them to prepare the food for the evening.

A few hours later everything was set up and all they had to do was to wait for Natsu to get there. Now that he didn't have anything to concentrate on Gray noticed that he felt even worse than before. Not sure of what to do, since going home wasn't an option, he went over to the takeover-mage. "Mira? Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Gray asked, sounding a bit hoarse. "Sure. Let's go upstairs, there we can talk alone." Mira nodded and went upstairs, with Gray right behind her. "So how can I help you?" She asked, assuming that he needed her help with something. "Well...Ehm... Normally I wouldn't tell anyone but it's Natsus birthday and I don't want to ruin it, so I thing I have no other choice..." He muttered more to himself than to her.

"I'm not feeling so good and it seems to be getting only worse since this morning." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think you are getting sick?" Mira asked, worried about her nakama. "Maybe... though I hope not. But back to my question. Can you may give me some painkillers or something like that?" "Of cause. I will also make you a tea, to help with that hoarse voice of yours."The takeover-mage offered him. "Thank you. And please don't tell anyone about it. I don't want Natsu to find out."Mira just smiled and nodded in response to his request and went downstairs. Gray followed her and sat down at the bar, waiting for her to bring him the tea and painkillers.

Good two hours later Natsu arrived at the guild and looked completely shocked as he saw what his nakamas, his family had done for him. He thanked everyone and told them to begin with party. He, as well as most of the others, went over to the buffet, while just a handful of others started to drink right away. Team Natsu sat down at their table, started to eat the delicious food the girls had made, while Happy and Natsu complained that they didn't catch some fish.

The party went on for some hours and everyone was having fun. Elfman and a few other guys discussed about what was needed to be real man, Cana had a drinking contest with some poor souls who thought that they could beat her and Natsu and Gajeel were about to start a fight. Using the opportunity that Natsu was busy, Mira went over to Gray, who still sat on team Natsus table, to check if he was feeling better.

"How are you doing Gray? Enjoying the party?" She choose to question him discretely in case one of the dragon slayer or Juvia, who still stalked Gray occasionally even though she knew that he was in a relationship with Natsu, were listening. "I still wish I could just go home but it's nice to see that everyone else is having fun, though I wished it would be so much fun for me as well." Gray answered honestly, not really caring if someone could hear him right now. "Hmm... I know you want to stay here since it's Natsus birthday, but if you would rather be at home because you still don't feel so good, you should go." Mira declared thoughtfully. "But what will Natsu think if I just leave? You know that even though we are together, we still fight a lot and don't always get a long so well. I don't want to disappoint him..." The ice-mage confessed and looked over at Natsu, eyes showing sadness and worry, something that the normally wouldn't let through his mask. "Both of us know that Natsu would be okay with it. I think it would hurt him more if you'd stay here, feeling unwell, just because of him." The takeover-mage pointed out. Gray just sighed in response, knowing that she was probably right. "Can you tell the others that I went home, if they should ask? I don't want to tell them, you know they would just bombard me with questions to why I'm leaving." "Sure. But don't you want to inform Natsu?" "Nah, he's too busy fighting Gajeel." Gray smiled softly at the two bickering dragon slayer. He wished Mira a good night and left the guild.

Once he reached his and Natsu's shared home and went inside, he was greeted with the warmth that filled their apartment. Since Natsu was a fire-mage he liked it a bit warmer, something Gray normally wasn't such a fan of but tolerated. But today was different. Instead of cursing the, for him, to high temperature, he welcomed it. Because even though Gray's an ice-mage and has no problem with the cold, he somehow was more affected by the mild autumn wind than he normally would have been.

Inside, he took of his black boots and white jacket. After that he went into the kitchen to make himself a tea. While he waited for the tea to be ready, he changed in some more comfortable clothes, a dark sweater from Natsu and one of his sweatpants. Together with his tea, the ice-mage took some medicine in hope they would help him feel better. Due to the medication and him being tired all day, it wasn't long till he fell asleep.

*skip back to the guild*

After Natsu's fight with Gajeel, which was ended by a grumpy Laxus the moment he got hit by one of them, Natsu went over to Erza and Lucy. The three of them chatted over various things, one of it being Lucy's constant complaining about needing money for rent again, until Natsu noticed that he hasn't seen his ice princess for some time. "Hey, do you know where Gray is? It's been a while since I've seen him."Natsu asked Erza and Lucy. "No I don't. But the last time I've seen him, he talked with Mira about something. Maybe she knows where he is." Erza told him. "Hmm, okay. I'll be right back." With that Natsu went over to Mira, who informed him that Gray went home.

The dragon slayer looked a bit disappointed that Gray hasn't told him he was going home. Mira noticed the change and explained to him why the ice-mage left, even though Gray probably didn't want Natsu to know, at least not now. After his little chat with Mira, the dragon slayer said good bye, thanked everyone once more for this awesome party they did throw for him, and went home.

Once he reached their home, he went inside and found Gray asleep on the couch. He picked him up and carried him to their shared bedroom, where he placed Gray carefully, not wanting to wake him up, on the bed. After Natsu did that, he got ready for bed and laid down next to the ice-mage. "Thank you for organising the party, but please tell me next time you are not feeling well." The dragon slayer whispered softly, not caring that Gray couldn't hear him. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, turned the light out and slowly fell asleep with his ice princess in his arms.

FTFT

AN: Hope you liked it


End file.
